dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
List of goofs/Season 1
Episodes Mystery Meat *After the intro, when Danny's eating breakfast and his hand disappears, his spoon is empty but when his spoon falls into the bowl, it's full of cereal. *Before the fight with the Lunch Lady, during Danny's transformation, as the circles reach Danny's shoulders, his hair is already white and he wears his gloves. However, his eyes are blue. *After the Lunch Lady says, "See this is why you need meat, you're all skin and bones!" she throws Danny. Danny goes intangible but still bounces on the ground as if he is tangible. *Danny is a ghost when he activates the Fenton Thermos, but a human when he closes it. This may just be because he used up so much energy activating it that he was forced to transform back to a human. *During the fight with the Lunch Lady, Sam’s leggings and oval on her shirt are green, but at all other times, they are purple. *As Danny begins to transform for the first time in his battle with the Lunch Lady, Sam doesn't wear any leggings. Her leggings also disappear as Danny is grabbed by the Lunch Lady after his accidental change back. Parental Bonding * After being thrown through the bleachers, Paulina can be very briefly seen still wearing the amulet, even though Sam is the one currently wearing it. * Sam wardrobe malfunctions: ** When Sam sarcastically states to Danny at the mall, "Does he have to take off his pants and act like a dweeb or will either one do?", when she's shown up close, she has pupils and her tank top has sleeves. ** Also, when Tucker and Sam leave for the dance, Sam is wearing purple pumps with her dress. Later at the dance, she can be seen wearing her combat boots. *In the picture of the amulet that Sam finds on the Internet, the charm is on a long chain instead of a choker. *In one scene, Danny puts down his sandwich to stare at Paulina, and right after, one of the bite marks on the sandwich is gone. *When Sam calls Paulina shallow at the beginning of the episode, Danny who was standing beside her in the frame before has disappeared. *During one of Danny's transformations, he is seen without his ghostly glow but regains it just before he takes off. *In the mall as shoppers are running away because of the dragon ghost (Paulina), one of them is seen to be transparent like the dragon. *Before the camera turns to Paulina there are no napkins on the table they are at but when the camera turns back on Danny, Sam and Tucker there are napkins there. *While in the mall, the shot after Sam told Danny if Tucker had to do the same as he did, Sam's chair is empty, but in the following shot she is back. One of a Kind * When Skulker is threatening to throw Danny Phantom into the Ghost Zone, Danny's eyes are momentarily blue although he is in ghost form; later on, when Danny flies through the ceiling to get to his room, Sam momentarily has pupils. * When Sam is telling Danny's parents that Danny is upstairs lifting weights, her eyes cross. * When Mr. Lancer was talking to Danny at the end of this episode, Danny closes his eyes halfway and his eyelids are yellow. * The gym uniforms shown in this episode are sleeveless- the ones in future episodes have sleeves. The shorts also lose their white stripes and become solid red, but the shirt gains a CH logo. * After the commercial break, Skulker's hair is blue, unlike his natural electric green, although it may be because of the lighting. * In the end credits, during the showing of the voice actors, it reads "One of Kind" instead of "One of a Kind" Attack of the Killer Garage Sale *When Jack leaves to get the Unlodger, he runs away from the stairs, we can see them behind him. Yet after the ghost fight, he returns to the basement by coming down the stairs. *When Danny rapidly punches Technus's Battlesuit, the metallic sounds made on contact are a sped up version of the show's theme song. *When Danny hears Jack coming downstairs, he cries, "Dad!" yet his lips don't move, although he may have been thinking it (a similar 'goof' occurs later in--interestingly, with Danny again--"My Brother's Keeper"). *When Tucker is asking Sam about what she can buy with her money, in one scene the N of the popcorn machine label is backwards. *When Jack and Danny take the ectoplasm-infected technology to the shed, the moon in the background is a crescent, yet later in the episode, the moon is full. *Even though Technus' battlesuit is destroyed in this episode he is still somehow seen in it in Prisoners of Love. Splitting Images * When Sam lowers her eyes on after she hears about what happened to Paulina and some of the other kids she is temporary given pupils. * During the title card, Poindexter has pupils, but is not shown with pupils any time at all throughout the episode. * The locker numbers change throughout the episode. * After Danny is trapped in locker 724, when he causes it to open it is from the left, not on the right which has the hinges. What You Want *When he goes ghost before battling Desiree for the first time in the beginning of the episode, Danny's arms are seen already in ghost form, yet being completely white with black outline. But when the rings pass over them, they don't change except the gloves' lengths being corrected and the black outline on the gloves turning grey. *When Danny walks away from the well after failing to summon Desiree, he's in human form. Yet when he turns around due to being alarmed when Desiree is about to grant a typical million dollars wish to a guy, his hair is already grey when he makes his eyes turn green in the close-up. He had only just turned around, so he should not have been able to do that so fast. *Throughout the episode, Desiree's eyes are red. Yet on the title card, she is shown flowing out of the lamp in a gas form with green eyes. **Additionally, this episode always has her smoke form as green with none of her true form's features. Yet on the title card, her smoke form is dark purple with said eyes. And her smoke changes to pink in Memory Blank. *Inside the movie theater, the crowd of movie-goers is composed of multiple duplicate background characters. For example, two Mias, two Rebeccas, etc. Bitter Reunions *Eye goofs: **When Vlad comes out of his silhouette when the Fentons first arrive, Danny's eyes change to the same turqoise-ish color as Jazz's while the former is complimenting Maddie, but then change back to his regular blue once Vlad urges them in. **When Danny get's electrocuted in Skulker's net, you can see his eyes through it and they appear to be blue despite him being in ghost form. **When Harriet is talking about how she'll talk about ghosts as part of her job and make Jack's, Maddie's and her career, Maddie's eyes are momentarily the same sky blue as Danny's. When she looks up at Jack, they turn back to their usual purple. *According to Skulker's PDA (that is really Tucker's), Skulker is supposed to check out a book on the purple-back gorilla (a reference to "One of a Kind"). This should not be so because it was part of Danny's extra credit assignment during that episode, which he had already handed in, although this could just be a glitch still in the PDA Skulker had yet to fix. **Also, the PDA's tone was changed from the "William Tell Overture" in "One of a Kind" to a standard ringtone. *While Danny is trapped in the box, Plasmius splits into three before his eyes before merging back into one. While he does this, he tells Danny that "I could train you, teach you everything I know." But although he merges before finishing the line, his voice still sounds like there are three of him talking. *When Danny is trapped in the box and Vlad reveals himself as another half-ghost, Danny's eyes are green in the close-up even though he's human. When it zooms out they are blue again. *When Danny transforms into Phantom after being released from the box, his mid-morph ring is not large enough to surround his entire body, and it ends up going straight through his arms. *During Danny's transformation after he is released from the box, his right glove is longer than the left and it looks like his entire hand & arm is white. When he flies to help Jack, its length is corrected. This was most likely caused by the goof above this one. *There is a slight inconsistency with Jack's location at the end of Vlad's overshadowing of him. When "Jack" (Vlad) says, “If you live to tell the tale, remember that big, fat Jack Fenton did this to you!", he is shown to be floating. However, when Danny shoves Vlad out of Jack, Jack is shown to be standing on the ground. Yet, as Danny shoves Vlad through the wall, Jack is shown falling to the ground from somewhere high off-screen. *When Harriet spits out the ladle after Jack (overshadowed by Vlad) throws her through the punch table, her lipstick briefly disappears. *What is very funny is that on the episode scene it says "A blast from the PAST!" Dark Danny uses the same line in Ultimate Enemy as "So, who do we owe this little blast from the past? A small involvement may be that Vlad's ghost half merged with Danny's evil half. *After the Dairy King ghost releases Danny from Skulker's trap, Danny asks for his aid in defeating "Plasmius" even though Vlad Masters had yet to reveal his alter ego's name until later in the episode. Prisoners of Love * Although in this episode it clearly states that "real world" inhabitants and items are intangible in the Ghost Zone, other episodes (more specifically, all episodes that do not feature Walker) completely seem to ignore and forget this advantage, such as when the "real world" inhabitants and items do NOT pass through things easily (instead banging into things), even when it can obviously be used in some of the situations in other episodes. Possibly, this advantage may just be a non-consistent fact used to simply enhance the storyline. **Note: This may just be due to the fact that intangibility has to be a conscious thought; either that, or that the human wishes they had the power of intangibility. Also, a person consciously thinking about the object becoming intangible. My Brother's Keeper *When Jazz sees the ghost wasp for the first time, she reacts as though she has never seen a ghost before, yet in the previous episode, "Prisoners of Love", she witnesses the Box Ghost. However, this may not be a goof, since she might not have taken the Box Ghost as such, or maybe thought she saw something else. *After Danny threw Spectra into the dumpster, he suddenly turned intangible and cried "Jazz!", however, his mouth didn't move when he said it. *When Spectra has Danny against the wall, she also knocked the Fenton Thermos out of his hands. However, moments later it reappeared on his back. *When Spectra drops Danny, the Fentom Thermos and the shoulder strap it was attached to disappear briefly. *As Danny is complaining about his punishment for the fire alarm being set off, you can see Tucker as a dark shade of brown in the background. A few moments later in another shot, he is in the same pose but a much lighter brown. *When Danny is shooting his ghost ray against Bertrand, when he discovered their real identity, Spectra temporary has pupils. Shades of Gray * Fanning the Flames * When Danny, Sam and Tucker come to Ember's midnight concert, they are intangible as they come up out of the ground. Looking closely, it's plain to see that neither Sam nor Tucker are touching Danny as this happens. Normally, Danny needs to be in contact with someone to make them intangible along with him. * The first random fact that Tucker blurts out is "The volume of a sphere is equal to the square of the radius of the base times pi times the height." This is actually the volume of a cylinder. * At Ember's midnight concert, there are numerous times when her hair tie is the same color as her hair and only it's outlining is black rather than being it's usual complete black. Additionally, after she yells "Tell me who you love!" and the crowd chants her name, this happens again but with the hair tie's outlining also having it. * Twice in this episode, Sam briefly has pupils: when she was gawking just before being hit by Ember's love spell, and when she threw Danny's hands down during their argument in his room. Although the first one could've just been because of her panicking as the love spell came at her, as characters in all 3 of Butch's shows are known to sometimes have their eyes look different as they stare at something bad coming at them, such as Dark Danny gawking without pupils as Danny wailed at him. *When Danny and Sam phase through the wall of the music store, Danny's ghost glow is missing for a second. *After Paulina insults Sam's Fenton Phones and calls her and Danny lovebirds, Sam is shown as being much taller than Danny. *When Danny and Sam phase through the wall of the music store, Danny's eyes are blue until he turns solid again. *When Danny, Sam, and Tucker go to kill the power at the midnight concert all three of them have a Fenton Thermos. Teacher of the Year *After Technus escaped into Danny's ear phones, you can still see the battle armor glow even though a ghost no longer possesses it. *Despite the fact Mr. Lancer appears to be a language arts teacher instead of a vice-principal, you can very clearly see math equations on the black board in the scene where he gives Danny his "F". Fright Night *On Netflix, the episode's title is mispelled as that of the character, Fright Knight. *When the sword starts with the transformations, just before Lancer enters, Sam has pupils. *When the monster that had formed from a stop sign when the Fright Night's sword caused monsters to form from random objects had transformed back into its original form, it the wrong object- originally a stop sign changing to a light post. 13 *When Tucker hands Sam the PDA, her eyes "magically" turn the same as Tucker's eyes, but then they return to normal purple later on. *When Danny first meets Johnny 13, neither he or his bike has a ghostly glow but later in the episode, they do. Public Enemies *According to Bullet, all the escaped prisoners (except for Danny) have been captured, which means even the Lunch Lady Ghost, Skulker, Technus, and Desiree have been captured. However, Technus could not have been recaptured, because of the events of the previous episode. *It seems that when Walker and Bullet possessed Dash both voices are heard but when Bullet possessed The Principal, her voice can be heard. *When Jack is holding up the sign bearing the name of his ghost-hunting team, it is spelled "ghost keteers". However, when they sing their "battle song" they spell it out as "ghost kaateers". *At the school assembly, the boy with purple hair's hair is colored black. *When Paulina is on the pipes, when she backs up, the pipe she's holding onto disappears. Lucky in Love *When Sam says, 'I knew it', She is seen with pupils. *When Johnny and Danny were fake fighting, Danny goes transparent and smacks Johnny on the back of his head. Despite being transparent (and thus passing through physical structures) Johnny feels Danny's smack. Maternal Instinct * Life Lessons *When Skulker was hit with the paralyzing needles he shouldn't have felt it and shouldn't have been paralyzed as Skulker is a very small ghost and his outward appearance is a robotic suit he controls from the inside. *During the episode, Valerie sometimes develops a ghostly glow, especially when she is in her ghost hunting suit. The Million Dollar Ghost * Control Freaks *Principal Ishiyama's name is misspelled on her desk as "Ishyama". *When Danny overshadowed Mr. Lancer in this episode, he is in his human form, but when he comes out of his body, he's in his ghost form missing a leg. *When Danny saves Sam from falling from the tightrope, the audience is shown to be full of normal people and no goths. *The second time Danny catches Sam, she shares his ghost glow. *Freakshow's right earring appears and disappears during the episode. *When Danny first walks out onto the tightrope as the "Grim Reaper," his hand are bare. The shot after that is of Freakshow, and then directly after is of Danny as he climbs on top of the scythe. In this shot, you can see his white gloves have appeared on his hands. *When Danny cut the tightrope holding Sam he cuts it from the edge of the rope. When Sam falls, the rope is cut in the middle. *When the news shows Danny and the ghosts robbing a bank,when Danny is only part way through the vault,his eyes are green. *When Danny locks the door to the janitors closet,the knob is on the left side.When the picture zooms out again,the knob is on the right side. *When Sam's shadow is shown in the Circus Gothica train,her shadow is facing the wrong direction. *When the parents say "But you're all still grounded" and zooms out Maddie has blue skin, also Pamela (Sam's mother) has pink accessories while in the last scene she had white ones.